Secarik Kertas
by synstropezia
Summary: Apa ini...?


Summary : Apa ini….?

_Jellal, namamu terasa begitu kenyal dan manis di mulut setiap orang. Membuat ketagihan deh…_

_Kamu itu bintang iklan jelly ku my jelly kan?_

_Eh? Aku salah? Lalu, kamu bintang iklan apa?_

_Aku tau! Kamu itu bintang iklan go vit_

_Kamu bilang aku sok tau? Aku benar lho, soalnya setiap melihat iklan itu, aku jadi semangat hehehe_

_Tau kan kenapa? Soalnya bintang iklannya kamu _

_Eh, eh… Tau gak cara baca kalimat I love you? Aku ini payah dalan bahasa inggris._

_Jadi, di baca seperti biasa? Eh…Tunggu dulu, artinya apa?_

_Aku cinta kamu?! Sama! Aku juga cinta sama kamu :)_

_Je, Je, di wajah kamu ada sesuatu tuh_

_Cieee yang kena tipu… Tapi, sebenarnya aku serius sih_

_Kamu mau tau banget yah? Aku kasih tau ya…Dengerin baik-baik lho!_

_Di wajah kamu itu ada sesuatu yang tidak terlihat, makanya kamu terlihat tampan_

_Aku mau ngetes kamu nih, anugerah Tuhan yang paling indah itu apa?_

_Yap! Seratus deh untukmu._

_Tau gak, kenapa mata adalah anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan?_

_Karena, dengan mata kita bisa melihat segala sesuatu yang ada di dunia ini_

_Apalagi, di tambah setiap hari bisa melihat wajahmu, tambah indah deh _

_Langit dan lautan saja selalu berhadapan_

_Kapan kita saling berhadapan satu sama lain? Aku menantikan hal itu lho_

_Sempurna, apa pendapatmu tentang kata ini?_

_Menurutku? Menurutku sih, sempurna itu tidak cocok dengan kita manusia_

_Tidak cocok kenapa? Tentu saja, di dunia ini tidak ada manusia yang sempurna_

_Sama seperti aku dan kamu, kita semua memiliki kekurangan_

_Aku tidak butuh orang yang sempurna, aku hanya butuh orang yang pengertian dan peduli padaku_

_Dengan relanya, menemaniku melewati segala kesulitan_

_Apa kamu tau, kata kunci yang dibutuhkan agar kita bisa melewatinya?_

_Kata kunci itu adalah semangat, dengan semangat, segala hal bisa teratasi_

_Bahkan, tembok yang paling tinggi dan kokoh sekalipun, bisa terlewati asalkan kita bersemangat dan pantang menyerah_

_Mimpi adalah hal yang semu, tetapi tindakan adalah hal yang nyata_

_Sama halnya dengan melewati tembok. Kamu boleh saja bermimpi akan melewati tembok tersebut_

_Tetapi, ingatlah! Tanpa tindakan hal itu adalah musthail_

_Dan juga, tanpa doa kita tidak akan berhasil_

_Di atas langit masih ada langit_

_Kita tidak boleh sombong, karena masih ada orang yang lebih hebat dari kita_

_Semakin tinggi dirimu, maka hatimu harus semakin rendah_

_Di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang baik_

_Kamu mau tau kenapa aku berkata seperti itu?_

_Manusia tidak pernah luput dari dosa ataupun kesalahan_

_Begitu juga dengan diriku, aku bukanlah orang yang baik_

_Tetapi, aku akan berusaha menjadi orang yang baik meskipun harus jatuh bangun berulang kali_

_Hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidup adalah kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi_

_Maka dari itu, sayangilah dia sebelum di panggil ke tempat nan jauh di sana._

_Jika tidak, hanya penyesalan lah yang akan mengisi ruang hatimu_

_Hidup adalah petualangan_

_Pengalaman adalah diary yang berharga_

_Keluarga dan sahabat adalah harta karun_

_Masa lalu adalah cerminan diri di kehidupan lampau_

_Masa depan adalah kehidupan baru yang akan segera di mulai_

_Agama adalah pegangan hidup_

_Cinta adalah misteri dalam hidup_

_Makna adalah hal yang harus di cari, supaya kita tidak salah jalan_

_Kelahiran adalah tanda kehidupan yang baru_

_Kematian adalah tanda kemenangan dalam hidup_

_Tropi hanyalah hal belaka, tetapi kesenangan itu adalah hal yang luar biasa_

_Syukurilah dan kamu akan menjadi pemenang sesungguhnya!_

_Langit bersih itu sangat indah ya?_

_Lebih indah lagi jika hati kita sebersih langit itu._

_Pakai sapu saja, biar kotoran dalam hatinya bersih, hahaha…_

_Ini hanyalah sebuah tulisan di atas kertas_

_Sebelum aku pergi, biarkanlah tangan ini menulis untuk yang terakhir kalinya_

_Supaya tidak ada penyesalan di saat-saat akhir._

_Sampai bertemu lagi!_

_Perpisahan bukanlah duka, tetapi perpisahan adalah awal supaya kita dapat bertemu kembali_

_Mari bertemu, di sebuah tempat nan jauh di sana dengan senyum yang tergambar di wajah_

_Yakusakuyo? _

_-Erza-_

A/N : Sumpah! Aku gak tau ini apa, yang kutau aku hanya menulis segala sesuatu yang ada di pikiranku dan akhirnya jadi seperti ini. Gak jelas, suer. Indah? Buruk sangat! Kritik? Oke lah :) Eh iya, omong2 aku akan membuat lanjutan cerita ini /gapenting:v Mau nunggu, sok tunggu hatuh :v

Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan riview! Satu riview sangat bermakna bagi author


End file.
